Tokimeki! Pretty Cure
Tokimeki! Pretty Cure (トキメキ！ プリキュア Tokimeki! Purikyua) loosely translated as "Heartbeat! Pretty Cure", is the first generation series created by CureRuby. It is the generation season of Dokidoki! Pretty Cure ''but is bascially a sequel but with different Cures, since the new Cures are two years younger than the Dokidoki Cures. Story ''Tokimeki! Pretty Cure Episodes Long Version Two years after the Dokidoki! Cures defeated the Selfish King, a new evil organisation rose, which is ruled by Selfish Queen, the new ruler of Selfish. They aim to destroy Trump Kingdom once and for all and went to destroy the kingdom, but the Trump Kingdom was ready. Cure Sword, who was in the Trump Kingdom for a holiday, attacked the Selfish Queen all by herself with her new powers, but was defeated easily. A mysterious purple Cure hid in the shadows and watched the battle unfold while protecting her queen. Cure Ace appears as well but realises she is no match for Selfish Queen and is defeated and is locked inside a mirror. Just before Cure Sword is locked away, she tells the mysterious Cure to go down to Earth and find her friends and the new Pretty Cure. Along with Usa, Cheru, Kuma and Neko, the mysterious Cure, goes down to Earth on Cure Sword's command. On Earth, a fourteen year old girl named Aino Mia, is helping her twin sister, Minako, look for chocolate for valentine day, when she gets distracted and walks into the Clover Tower. She goes all the way to the observatory deck, when she notices a young boy and his mother watching people strangely. She is about to tell them to stop staring at people rudely when she hears a man say that he wishes people when just be quiet. Mia starts wondering if she should the mother and son to stop staring or the man to not say such a selfish thing when the man collapes and a jikochuu monster starts creating chaos. Mia starts running down the stairs when she hears a young child crying and she goes back on the deck to see the child in the line of the jikochuu's sight. Mia rescues the child just in time when a mysterious girl in purple starts battling the jikochuu. While the girl battles the jikochuu, a pink rabbit-like fairy appears in front of Mia and asks her to leave the sight, or either become the new Pretty Cure. Mia doesn't understand but says she'll try to because the new Pretty Cure, and surprisly becomes the new Cure of Love, Cure Amour! Short Version The Selfish King was defeated two years ago, but now his sister, Selfish Queen, takes on his mission and attacks the Trump Kingdom again. She is much stronger and defeats Cure Sword and Cure Ace and locks them inside mirrors, where they will slowly die. Just before Cure Sword is locked away, she tells Cure Saber to go down to Earth with Usa, Cheru, Kuma and her mascot partner, Neko and find her friends and the new Pretty Cure. But on Earth, in the Clover Tower, there has been an attack, meaning the new Selfish Trio is already at work! A young girl named Aino Mia is caught in it and with the help of Usa, she transforms into Cure Amour. Together with her friends, Kiyomizu Rena and Hiroshi Maria (and the mysterious Cure Saber), Mia protects Earth as the new Pretty Cure from the Selfish Trio and their Jikochuu monsters. Characters Pretty Cure Aino Mia (愛野 みあ Aino Mia)/ Cure Amour (キュア アモー Kyua Amō) is the main character of the series. She a second year at Oogai First Public Middle School with Rena. She is a smart fourteen year old girl who enjoys helping her twin sister Minako with things. She is the president of the music club and loves singing and playing the flute. As Cure Amour, Mia represents the power of love and her theme colour is pink while her sub colour is white. After seeing Cure Heart, Cure Diamond and Cure Rosetta fade away, Mia freaks out and hides away in her room in fear, wishing for her normal life to come back. Kiyomizu Rena (清水 れな Kiyomizu Rena)/ Cure Trust '(キュア トラスト ''Kyua Torasuto) is a second year student who goes to Oogai First Public Middle School with Mia. She is the smartest girl on the team and is the student council president of the school. She loves to read and her favourite subject is science. She dreams of becoming an author and loves writing a whole heep of stories. She trusts everyone, even some strangers and misses her little brother so much. As '''Cure Trust, Rena represents the power of wisdom and her theme colour is blue while her sub colour is golden-yellow. Hiroshi Maria (宏 まりあ Hiroshi Maria)/ Cure Rosa '(キュア ローザ ''Kyua Rōza) is a second year student who attends Nanatsu Hashi Academy. She is very shy and tends to only speak to Mia and Rena. She doesn't find Madoka very nice and starts speaking to her in episode 12. She loves flowers and nature and lives in a rich family. As '''Cure Rosa, Maria represents the power of protection and her theme colour is yellow while her sub colour is green. Tsukimi Madoka (月見 まどか Tsukimi Madoka)/ Cure Saber (キュア サーベル Kyua Sāberu) is a Cure from Trump Kingdom who was being trained by Cure Sword to become a powerful Cure who will proetct everyone from Selfish. After seeing Cure Sword being locked away inside the mirror, she goes down to Earth to find the new Cures, thinking they would be related to the original Cures, but is pissed off to find they are not even related to them. She is rude at first and very distant, only thinking about herself, but after a while she warms up to the girls and joins the team. As Cure Saber, Madoka represents the power of courage and her theme colour is purple while her sub colour is navy blue. Mascots Usa (ウサ Usa) Cheru (チェル Cheru) Kuma (クマ Kuma) Neko (ネコ Neko) 'Koi (コイ Koi) Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure related series Category:Tokimeki! Pretty Cure Category:User:CureRuby Category:CureRuby Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime